Word's Don't Always Help The Wounds Heal Faster
by darkgirl3
Summary: Dean get's hurt on a hunt and he doesn't want to go back so soon, but his dad does. Dean refuses to stay there and get's Bobby's help Reviews are loved hope you enjoy. :D Hurt/Dean Protective Bobby and Sam. The last 2 chapters are now up. Hope you enjoyed
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SN or any other characters. This story came to me after reading sammygirl1963 stories entitled Anger's Heartbreak and Anger's Betrayal. I hope you love this story. Bobby's really protective of the boys. Reviews are welcomed. **

Dean was trying to figure out where he was. He couldn't remember much of what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. The last thing he remembered was his dad screaming at him to duck as a demon came at him. After that he couldn't remember a single thing. His head was pounding and he knew that he was defiantly not in a bed that he knew or a motel bed either and when he looked up it was confirmed. Dean was laying in a hospital bed with his fourteen year old brother, Sam or Sammy laying beside him resting his head on the chair. "Sammy." he said, but his throat was so dry he couldn't get anything out. "Sammy." he said again and that got Sam's attention.

"Oh thank god." Sam said hugging Dean being careful to avoid the wounds that Dean knew nothing about. "I thought you were dead I didn't know what to do if I lost you." Sam said letting his tears come.

"I'm not going any were little brother. Can you tell me what happened?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"We were in the woods and dad was laying the trap for the demon, but somehow it knew we were there and came after us first." Sam told him. "You were closer to it so it went for you and since you'd positioned yourself in front of the cave in the tree facing your back to the other entrance…. It grabbed you." Sam said tears flowing from his eyes. "Dad screamed at you to look, but it had already grabbed you and then you landed beside me and I knew that you had to be dead because you didn't move. Dad went after it and I tried by hardest to get you awake, but I couldn't. You just laid there and didn't respond. I didn't know what to do Dean so I did what I thought best." Sam said. "I called Bobby." He said looking across the room and letting his eyes rest on Bobby.

"Where's dad at?" Dean asked

"Bobby made him leave because he wouldn't stop yelling at me to stop being a baby over you. I couldn't take it anymore and he knew it and sent dad to a motel. He'll be back in the morning though." Sam said.

"No he want." Dean said. "We're getting out here." Dean told him. "Get Bobby awake, I'm eighteen I can check my own damn self out." He told his brother.

"No, Dean you have to stay here." Sam said and it was in a louder voice that woke Bobby up.

"Dean, Sam." He said looking over to see them arguing. "Dean you're awake."

"Yeah and you're helping me get out here." Dean said.

"Dean I don't think that is the wisest idea. I'm all for getting you outta here, but Dean you have six broken ribs from the fall not to mention the bit marks on your shoulder." Bobby told him.

"And your wrist was broken it two places along with you doing something to your back." Sam told him. "The doctor said you couldn't move for at least couple days."

"I'm leaving and I'm leaving now." Dean said. "I'm tired of hunting and I'm in no position to go hunting when I get out here and I know that's exactly what Dad'll have us doing. You both just listed injures I have and I'm all for getting help, but not here and not near dad. Not after last time." Dean said looking over to Sam. "I was back hunting after two days of getting broken ribs and broke couple more. I got sick from it too and I sure as hell don't want to have that happen again."

Bobby knew that Dean would leave somehow if he didn't help him and Dean and Sam were just like his own kids. He loved them sometimes more than he thought John did, but in the end they were John's boys, but he'd do his damndest to protect them till Dean was well again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Italics are flash back conversations **_**I don't own hope you enjoy. I had to get this chapter up tonight. And thanks for the reviews. **

John was sitting in his motel room going over everything that had happened on the hunt. He was trying to figure out where everything had gone wrong on this hunt. Dean had been in the perfect position to kill it when it came out without the demon knowing he was there. However, he'd forgotten about the back entrance of the dug out in the mountain. Moreover, everything with Sam, he knew now that Sam was just scared that Dean was dead, hell he was at first, but he knew Sam was there. However, Sam was only fourteen why he thought that Sam could be the hero tonight or last night as he looked at the motel clock as it flipped to one am. "You're so stupid." He said getting up and pacing his room.

He thought back to the fight that Sam and him had before Bobby intervened. '_You should have reminded me to look around back, I should have known I shouldn't taken you on this hunt. I should have gotten a better hunter.'_ And that was when Bobby broke in telling him to lay off he was just pissed off he didn't get the demon and that Dean had gotten hurt. John retaliated, but after Bobby's stern warning that he shut up or he would be removed from the room he was quiet for another five minutes before he started up again and that was when Bobby had done just what he said he would do. Bobby grabbed him and pulled him out the room telling him to get out and not come back till tomorrow about ten.

John lay back down, but found no sleep and was up again in less than an hour. He turned on the TV and flipped through the stations. The reason he'd been woken was from nightmares of what would have happened if Dean had been killed or what if he'd been the one in the tree, like he'd started for, but Dean told him he could get at it better. What would have happened if it had been him. He could only think of one thing. His boys would be left alone and that he wouldn't have. He was so mad at himself for what he'd done he hadn't even thought that they would have Bobby.

It had taken a lot of convincing to get the doctor to even consider letting them leave with Dean even if he was eighteen. However, after calling to make sure that there would be a doctor waiting for Dean when they got to Bobby's he agreed to release him on one condition. That condition was almost the breaking of the deal, but after couple tries Dean somehow got enough strength to walk the short distance from the bed to the wheel chair with some help from Bobby and Sam.

"Okay, I will call first thing in the morning to make sure that he is being looked after by a doctor. I shouldn't even be releasing him, but I don't want him getting upset. The doctor that I talked to is James Randoff and he seems to already 

know him. Therefore, I trust he will be in good care. Give Dean couple these before you take off he should rest comfortably on the drive." Doctor Williams said.

"Oh one more thing doctor, if my dad comes back in the morning tell him you know nothing about this you hear me." Dean said giving the doctor a look that meant he was serious. "I don't want him to worry about me, but I'm in good hands." He added.

"I'll make sure the others know this too." Dr. Williams said before the nurse rolled Dean off to where Bobby's truck was.

Dean hated leaving the Impala behind because he loved it so much, but he couldn't risk anything he'd get it later somehow. Once they hit the road for Bobby's Dean fell asleep lying his head against the window until Sam moved it to rest on his shoulder so he'd be more comfortable. "You thank he's okay?" Sam asked worry feeling his voice.

"Sam I honestly can't tell you the doctor said that Dean dislocated few bones in his back. It's going to be a while before he can heal from this one. I can assure you of this though. Your dad is not going to take you two anywhere if he finds you. I will not let him force Dean into hunting again. I swore to Dean and you I even told your dad this. If John ever so much as got you two hurt and it could have been prevented by either of you not being there then he was not going to be welcomed near you for a long while." Bobby said knowing that Sam was scared for Dean. He'd never admit it, but he was scared of what could happen in the next few weeks as Dean healed. He knew the injuries were more than serious. And he prayed to god that Dean would make a full recovery because he didn't know what he'd do to John Winchester if he died. He shook the thoughts from his head as he remembered the doctor saying that Dean would heal with lots of rest and no stress on his back or other body parts that had suffered injuries.

Sam knew that Bobby was going to keep them safe from Demons and their dad. John was a great man and Sam knew that in the long haul he would be there protecting them, but Sam had just lost his faith in his dad because he was to wrapped up in getting a demon than taking care of his son that had just been thrown from a good ten feet to the ground hitting couple branches on his way down. "I know you're sleep, but Dean I'm going to take care you. This time I'll be your protector rest a sure that dad isn't going to come near you as long as your hurt." Sam said looking at the cast that Dean had on his left wrist. "Why did you have to insist on taking the high position, big brother why couldn't you have been beside me?" Sam asked letting his tears fall quietly as he did his best to be Dean's pillow for now.

Bobby pulled up at his house at eight that morning he had planned on stopping, but Sam and Dean were both fast asleep and he wanted to get to his place before the sun was up too hot. It was only May, but the heat was getting hot and he 

didn't want Dean to be out in the sun because he knew from experience that the sun made being hurt worse on the body. "Sam, can you wake up?" Bobby asked slightly shaking Sam awake.

"M'up." Sam said

"Stay there I'm going to carry him inside." Bobby said going to the other side not shutting the door because Dean was fast asleep still. "I'll call James at nine and he's coming here so that John can't find you two at the hospital." Bobby said. "I got everything planned out and if I think that John's on his way here then you are too lock yourself in the room okay." Bobby said as he gently picked Dean up.

"Bobby that hurts." Dean moaned as he started to wake up. "I can walk, please let me walk." He said as pain shot through his back again.

"Okay, but hold onto us." Bobby said putting his arm around Dean as he led him inside with Sam's help avoiding his two dogs as they greeted them. "Max Rex down." Bobby said and they listened going back to there hiding places.

Once Bobby had Dean in the room that the boys always shared he gave Dean the pills the doctor had given him before he went to make the call to James.

Sam sat down beside Dean in a chair and took his right hand. "I heard what you said in the truck." Dean said. "I know that things are going to be different now. I don't like the whole chick flick crap, but here it goes Sam I'm definitely going to need you and Bobby for a while. I know that and I'm ready to except that, but I'm ready to roll over and die so don't baby me a lot or I will kick your ass when I'm better." Dean told him. "One more thing, thanks for saving my ass when you called Bobby. I knew you were the smart one of us three."

"Jerk." Sam said

"Bitch, chick flick over." Dean said with a smile, but it didn't quiet meet his eyes.

"Dean, I know you said chick flick over." Sam said couple minutes later. "But you scared me too death and I can't lose you because without you its just me and dad and we'll kill each other." He said.

"No, because if anything ever happens then you are to come here you understand. You find anyway means necessary and get yourself here to Bobby. He'll protect you from dad and I trust him with my life. He always promised me that if something happened to either dad or me then we could stay here and he'd take care of us."

"Damn right I will." Bobby said from the door. "You might be John's boys, but your like sons to me and I want let either of you get hurt. Sam why don't I help you push the bed over. That way you both can get some sleep in a bed." he told them and did just what he said. "There, James be here in twenty minutes so try get 

some sleep Dean. Sam can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked and Sam went with him after Dean said he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own the CW does. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. **

Dean was getting irritated because he couldn't really move. His back was still hurting and he didn't believe that the doctor had done the diagnosis right. "Bobby." He said seeing the older hunter come back in the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I got a question for you, how can I dislocate a bone in my back? If I did that wouldn't I be dead or something?" he asked

"I'll see if James can get some x-rays, but we might have to take you there since he can't bring it here." Bobby said.

"That would work." Dean told him. "So when is he getting here?" he asked

"Few more minutes, you want some more pillows or a blanket?" Bobby asked him.

"I'm fine, but I think Sam's cold." He said looking at his younger brother. "Can you make sure he's okay too?" Dean asked

Bobby knew that Dean felt bad that he wasn't able to be there for Sam and himself at the moment. He was trying though. "I'll do it, you just stay in that bed. I want have you hurting yourself more, Dean. I promise you I'll take care both of you and I'm sure that Sammy here's going to be taking care of you too." Bobby told him covering Sam. "I think it's the first time he's slept in a while." Bobby replied as he watched the younger one sleep. "Dean we haven't had a chance to talk yet, but I want you to know that I'm going to do the best I can to get you better. I know that you love your dad, but I also know how John is when it comes to hunting and so do you. That's the reason you didn't want to be there I'm not letting John take you two away from here. I know you're eighteen, but Sam isn't but you don't have to worry. Sam's not going anywhere and neither are you."

"I do love him, but he screwed up Bobby. I said I would go and he didn't even think to argue with me. I'm eighteen and I've been hunting since I was old enough to shoot a shotgun. I hate the whole chick flick shit, but I told Sam some stuff and I gotta tell you some too. I know you said you want let Sam be taken by dad and I know you'll keep that promise, but Bobby please don't let him know that we're here. I can't face him right now. I know this isn't all his fault and it's mine too I should stood up and all, but…"

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this Dean. You did nothing wrong, except want to make him proud of you. I have known you all since your mother died and I know good and well that he pushes Sammy and you hard. I've sat back sometimes hoping he'd know when to stop, but I realized this time that he doesn't. I promise you Dean that unless you're completely healed you're not hunting again and if you don't want to then, just tell me." Bobby told him before he heard a 

vehicle pull up. "I think that's James. I'll go let him in for now let Sam sleep." He said to Dean.

"No problem." Dean told him looking over at his little brother who was curled up on his side facing Dean. "I'll get better Sammy you'll see." He said. "Once I do then we'll figure out things." He said

James and Bobby talked in the kitchen before he went to see Dean. "I'm sorry what did you say the doctor told you?" James asked

"He said that Dean had dislocated a bone or bones in his back. It was a small town and they didn't have the best x-ray machines. It looked like a dinosaur and I don't believe they were right either. Dean couldn't be walking or somewhat moving if he'd done that." Bobby said.

"I'm going to check on him and I might see if I can't get one of our portable x-ray machines out here. I don't think its wise to move him right now till I know all his injuries myself. I called the hospital when you called me and told them that he was here. I also have it were as you requested that John can't find them, but what are we going to do when he starts looking. The doctor told me that he's already been there." James said.

"I called Jim Murphy when Sam called me and then again when I took them. As long as everything stays okay and nothing goes wrong he's going to tell John nothing that will tip him off as to where they are."

"Well let me go and have a look at him." James said and Bobby led him to the room that Dean and Sam were in. "Is he hurt too?" he asked seeing Sam.

"No, he's just been keeping an eye on his brother since he got hurt." Bobby told him.

"Hi Dean, I wish I was seeing you on better circumstances." James told him.

"Me too." Dean told him.

"Can you try and sit up for me?" he asked and with Bobby and James' help he sat up so he could examine him. "This might hurt a little, but I need to feel your back make sure everything is okay and your injuries haven't caused fluid build up." He told him.

Dean bit back the yell as the doctor touched his back. It was sore and plus couple his ribs that had been broken was back there too. Bobby wished it was him instead of Dean. Dean didn't deserve this in his opinion and he'd make damn sure that John knew his thoughts on what had happened. "It'll be okay." Bobby told him. "I'm right here." He added taking hold his hand.

Sam woke up in the middle of the exam and almost panicked, but after seeing that they weren't hurting only trying to help Dean he calmed down some. He was still upset about everything though and wished that everything was back to the way it used to be. Once James was done he helped Dean lay back down and came to a new conclusion. "Okay I'm going to need to take x-rays of your back at 

the hospital, but I do not believe that you have dislocated a bone in your back. It might be that your disc or vertebrae in your back, but I am positive that it isn't your bones. Bobby told me that it was a small town and that the machine looked like a dinosaur compared to the newer ones. I want you to rest until I come back at three. I have to schedule you in for the x-ray so it might be a while. Less you have to use the bathroom do not move. I'm sure that Sam or Bobby wouldn't mind bring you food and something to drink." He said

"I'll get what ever you want." Sam said. "You hungry now?" he asked trying to help his brother.

"I'm good, I just want to sleep some more." Dean said.

"Okay." Sam said "What is the rest the conclusion about him?" he asked

"His ribs are broken that much I can tell, but as for his wrist I would also have to look at it. Since this is a soft cast I can remove and then if I dim necessary put a hard cast on it." James told them. "Since I want him to stay in bed give him soft foods for the rest the day, but he has to eat."

"I'm still in the room you know." Dean said trying to be his normal self.

"We know." Bobby said with a slight smile.

"Sorry Dean." James said. "I also would like you to lay flat instead of sitting up like you are now. The bed will give your back more of the support. I will say this you are lucky that you didn't do more damage than you did when you fell."

"It was nothing I just decide I wasn't going to die." Dean said in his usual cocky attitude, but all of the other three glared at him.

"Dean how can you say that?" Sam asked once Bobby and James had left.

"Sam I was joking." He said. "I'm stuck in the bed okay I got to have a little fun here."

"Not when it is joking about death. I want let you do it. I can't loose you Dean you're all I got." Sam told him

"You got Bobby." Dean said not mentioning his dad because he knew that Sam would get upset even more than he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to put John arriving in one chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I'm posting two chapters or three. :D Thank you SciFiRN for the help :D**

John was pissed. He couldn't believe his best friend would take the boys and not tell him, but he had. John ran a frustrated hand over his face. He knew why Bobby had taken them though. John knew he was the reason Dean was in the hospital and he hated himself for it, but he also figured his eldest son would be up and ready to hunt in a couple more days.

John left a message on Dean's cell saying that he was coming over. Bobby, having taken Dean's cell, listened to the message, getting all the warning he needed that John was on his way.

Bobby knocked on the door of the room the boys shared, "Sam can you come and help me?"

"Go ahead, I'll be fine." Dean said when Sam didn't want to go. "I won't move I swear." Dean told him placing the head phones back on his ears. The music was good distraction, but he needed pain pills.

"Oh, when you come back bring me some of the pain pills and water." Dean told him.

"You're actually asking for the pills?" Sam asked thinking he'd have to force Dean to take them.

"Yeah, anything to dull the pain." He replied with a tense smile.told him.

"I'll bring them up as soon as I can." Sam smiled and left to help Bobby.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing Bobby's frown.

"Your dad knows that you two are here, didn't figure it would take him too long to figure it out." Bobby told him. "I can't stop him from coming on my property short of calling the cops, but I wouldn't do that to you or Dean. I'm not letting him in the house though."

"But if he gets upset, what if we need the police?" Sam asked

"Sam if the cops get involved in this then your dad cwould end up in jail. You'd be taken away, maybe put in foster care somewhere and well, Dean would never agree to that and you know it. I promise I'm gonna try to keep your Dad as calm as possibleay."

"I understand." Sam said knowing he needed his big brother around. "When he gets here let me know, because he's not going near Dean till I let him." Sam told him. "If he tries I know where you keep your weapons and ammo."

"Sam, if anybody gets to fill your dad with buckshot one day that'll be me." Bobby smiled, knowing good and well that if John provoked Sam he'd do just 

what he said he'd do. "See if Dean wants some homemade soup, will you?" he added, messing Sam's always shaggy hair.

"Yes sir." Sam said heading back to the room. "Dean do you want some soup?" he asked.

"That sounds good." Dean answered.

Sam ran and told Bobby that the homemade soup would be good then headed back to Dean.

"Sam can you help me I need to use the bathroom?" Dean asked.

Sam wasn't sure if he could do it, but he was determined to help. It took Sam four attempts to get Dean into a standing position, after all Dean was a little heavier than he was.

"You weigh a ton." Sam complained, when he finally got Dean into the bathroom. "You good or need me to stay?" he asked hesitantly.

Dean wasn't happy about needing help, or feeling embarrassed. "Yea, Sammy I think I got it." Dean told him. "Just stand behind me just in case, will you? My ribs still are killing me. I swear the wrap he put on them is making it hurt worse."

Sam knew that if Dean was in pain and admitting it, it must be pretty bad. After all, admitting a weakness was never Dean's MO. Dean was the one that had took care him. Dean was the one that took care of Dad. Dean always helped everyone else before taking care of his own hurts. This time things had changed and Sam knew it would be a while before Dean was back to his old cocky self; his brother, who took nothing from demons and the other supernatural forces, his brother, that kicked ass and took names, his brother, that shoot first asked questions later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Like always id do not own any of these characters. Thanks SciFiRN for the help. :D I hope it's not too long thought I owed it to you since the previous was short. **

John drove the whole way to Bobby's only stopping to gas up the car. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got there, but he wanted to know how Bobby could he have taken his kids and run. Why would he do that to him?

He refused to believe that the boys had anything to do with it. John still couldn't get over why; still had the vision of walking into Dean's hospital room only to find it empty - his children, his life gone. The panic he felt still hadn't completely faded and he knew it wouldn't be gone until he saw Dean again.

John thought about pulling out his cell and calling Dean again, but decided against it, after all he wasn't about to give Bobby an update on his arrival time.

Bobby heard the dogs barking at about one that afternoon and he knew it was John and when he saw the Impala pull up he got his gun and told Sam to stay inside before walking out to meet John.

"Where the hell are my boys?" John barked angrily and started walking past Bobby toward the house.

Bobby grabbed John's arm, "John, you're not going in there." Bobby's voice was stern. "I told you once you ever got them hurt then you weren't getting them."

"They are my kids! Sam's fourteen, it's kidnapping Bobby. So, you might as well hand them over, now."

Sam listened from the window. He over heard his dad saying to give them back. "Dean I'll be back."

"NO, Sam don't you dare go out there, let Bobby take care of it." Dean's voice raised as Sam left the room. "Sammy!" Dean hollered, but it was no use. He sighed knowing that it was going to be war.

John looked up as the door opened and Sam came out and down the porch steps. "Come on Sam we're leaving."

Sam stood beside Bobby, "NO, I'm not going anywhere with you Dad." He lifted his chin and looked John in the eyes, "Dean's hurt because of you and I, for one, am not going anywhere with a man that can't see how much he's killing his sons."

Sam's voice quaked and Bobby placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "You can threaten me all you want, but I'm not leaving and we're not going with you." He drew in a breath and gestured toward the house, "Dean hit the ground, and you went after that thing. Damn it, you didn't even check to see if he was alive."

Tears pricked Sam's eyes, "You didn't even stick around to hear the verdict of his condition. So here it is dad; this is what you did to him." Sam wiped at the tears on his face with a frustrated hand. "He's got at least six broken ribs, two in the back, four in front with one on each side his lung, Somehow he managed to avoid a punctured lung….he…" Sam sobbed, unable to continue.

Bobby finished the inventory of injuries, "He's got a fractured wrist, they're still unsure as to how bad it is and he screwed up his back. They think it's a fractured vertebrae, but it could be a dislocated disc. So, you can try your damndest, but you are not taking your boys John." Bobby told him. "Now, I'm asking you leave, please don't make me force you."

John held his hands up in surrender. "Let me just see Dean, Bobby. Let me see him and I swear I'll leave. I'll leave the boys with you and I won't come back till you say so." He added, knowing full and well that Bobby wouldn't hesitate to use the shotgun in his hands.

No oneheard the front door open until they heard Dean's angry voice. "I don't want to see you. You didn't even have the fucking decency to ask Sam if I was okay when I fell; you just took off." Dean inhaled a shaky breath and continued. "I thought I was dead when I woke up in that hospital bed. Then Sam tell me that you fucking said he was a baby for crying over me." Dean offered his father an angry smirk,"I'd rather him cry over me than have a father that doesn't even make sure his own son's alive."

Unshed tears pooled in Dean's eyes and Bobby knew he wouldn't cry.The tears wouldn't fall, but Bobby knew that John Winchester's oldest son was broken not just on the outside, but on the inside.

"You left me for dead, Dad. How the hell, am I supposed to trust you? You didn't come, back for me." Dean was shaking with anger. "I don't want you here you got that, I do not want you to be here." Dean was yelling the last part. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE."

"Dean, please." John said He heard Bobby cock the gun. "I'm going," John sighed, backing toward the Impala, "I'm going to get a room at the motel. When you want to talk just call me." John stood by the door of the car and looked at his son.

"Bobby, you got that GMC out back?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"The Impala's mine." Dean told his dad and glanced at Bobby.

Bobby nodded and looked toward John, "John stay there and I'll get the truck."

"Fine," John said, hoping that giving his son the one thing he knew he wanted would soothe Dean's hurt, "and when you recover we'll start hunting again and the car's yours."

"IF…if I start hunting again." Dean spit out at his father. "That's the biggest if in the world right now, because the way I feel I don't ever want to think about hunting right now. Bobby'll let you know when I want to see you. Until then don't come back here." Dean told him and headed back inside leaning heavily on Sam's shoulder.

Sam paused and looked over his shoulder, "You come back and I'll be the one with the gun." The anger in his voice and the look in his eyes told John he knew Sam would do it.

John leaned against the car, waiting for Bobby to bring the truck around. "What have I done, I've broken my children. I'm so sorry Mary. I never meant to do this to our sons." He ran a weary hand through his hair. "God, I wish you were here, I wish that I could take everything back. They don't even want me around anymore."

John punched the door of the Impala, "I might as well just let Bobby take them." He cursed himself, "At least he wouldn't have done this to my boys. Maybe they'd be better off without me." John thought sadly.

Bobby arrived with the truck. "The truck's yours Winchester." Bobby said gruffly. "Look, I'm so pissed off at you right now that I could shoot you full of buckshot, but so help me, you think about going on a hunt and leaving those boys alone…" Bobby pulled himself from the truck, "I'll send the nearest hunter out to drag your ass back here kicking and screaming. Then you won't have to worry about how badly those kids are broken." Bobby threatened getting closer to him. "Because I will leave you so broken you won't have the chance to think about anything but pain."

Bobby handed John the keys. "Get yourself a room and cool down. If you call here tomorrow, I'll tell you how he is. I find you've left, they will no longer have you as a father John. If you dare leave this town on a hunt you better plan on never showing your face back here again."

John didn't try to argue. He simply took the keys and drove off in the truck. He stopped at the closest motel and took a room. When he was finally safe behind salted doors and windows, he turned on the shower. Once he was under the spray, he did the one thing he had not done in years. John Winchester cried. He cried for Mary andfor his boys. Boys he'd broken; broken so badly that wasn't sure there was anyway to fix them.

When three rolled around James called. He told them he needed Dean at the local hospital so he could do a few test and x-rays to make sure everything was okay with him. Sam and Bobby helped Dean in and out the car. Dean wanted to drive, but they both had to tell him he couldn't. "For now, you can be the passenger." Bobby said.

"Guess you finally get to drive my baby." Dean said he had pleaded with Bobby to sit up front. After they put few pillows against his back they finally agreed, but only so he wouldn't argue anymore.

Dean might be in pain, but until he admitted it and stopped insisting he was, "Fine" the pain wasn't going to get any better. Dean reached for the radio, but Bobby stopped him from moving.

"Dean I don't want you to hurt yourself, just tell me what you want and I'll do my best to do that." Bobby said softly. "Sam will too." He nodded to Sam, noticing he was about to say something.

Dean gave an angry, frustrated sigh, "I want to go back to that night and tell Dad I'm not about to get in the damn tree." Dean paused, pissed off at the pain and the weakness and the tears threatening to fall again, "I want the fucking searing pain in my back to leave. I want to breathe without feeling like I'm in a vice grip I want to be my old self and I want to listen to my music."

He finished and hurriedly turned on the radio before Bobby could stop him this time wincing in pain as he did so. "Okay, so I'll let you do that from now on." he said

Bobby tried to hide his smile because he knew it wasn't funny, but he also knew that Dean had to understand he couldn't do everything for himself for a while. "Just sit back and leave the driving to me."

"Bobby, you have to be a better driver than Dean anyway." Sam's ornery voice came from the backseat.

"Hey, bitch you aren't dead yet are you?" Dean snapped.

"No, but the way you drive it's only a matter of time…" Sam responded.

"I'll have you know that I'm a damn good driver haven't crashed you yet have I?" Dean was getting a little irritated…what was it pick on Dean day?

"No, but…"

Bobby interrupted, his voice raised in irritation "Boys, how about you just listen to the music and not fight?"

"Sorry, sir." They both said lowering their heads and Bobby knew that John yelled at them about it sometimes too.

Feeling slightly bad for the boys, Bobby tried to lighten the mood. "Tell you what after we get Dean checked out how about we get something to eat then go to the store. I might even get you both your favorite ice cream."

"Thank you." Sam said with a smile.

"Bobby you rock." Dean said at the same time.

Once he saw they were happy, Bobby smiled to himself. He'd taken care of them plenty of times, hell he still remembered the time that John had gotten into the fight with a werecat; it had taken him almost a month to heal and they had all 

stayed at Bobby's. It was pretty easy to keep them happy and food went a long way…

When they arrived at the hospital, they didn't have to wait. James met them and escorted Dean back to one of the rooms. He settled him onto a bed, and informed him, "I'll be back shortly to take you to x-ray, but first the nurse has to draw some blood."

"Doc, is it supposed to feel like I can't breathe? Even with my ribs wrapped up?" Dean asked, holding his side.

"Dean you possibly broke six ribs, so yeah you're going to have difficulty breathing for awhile and it's going to hurt. I'll wrap them better before you leave though, the bandage little too loose." James answered before leaving.

The nurse came in few seconds later and started talking to them as she took two tubes of blood from Dean. "So how are you feeling? Can I get you anything to make you more comfortable?" she asked sweetly.

"Are you available?" Dean winked, making her blush.

"I'm flattered, but sorry I'm married." She smiled and put a band-aid over the puncture on his arm.

"You look way too young to be tied down." Dean said with a slow smile.

"I'm twenty-four and happily married, but I'll send one of the single nurses in to help you next time, if you want." She smiled and winked back.

"That might help me feel better, especially if she's as cute as you." Dean said with a smile as the nurse left the room.

"Dean don't even try it." Sam said, rolling his eyes at his brother's nerve.

"Hey, I am going to flirt if I want. It beats the hell out of just laying here." Dean smiled and motioned to himself, "besides, I am too damn good looking not to flirt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James brought a wheel chair to take Dean to x-ray and it was only after short argument that Dean finally got into the chair. "I feel like a freaking baby." Dean pouted, but when he saw the nurse, who was taking him down for his x-rays he was suddenly happy again.

"When I get well maybe we could go out?" he asked, giving her his most charming smile.

The nurse smiled at him and flirted back. "That could be a possibility."

Sam and Bobby couldn't help, but smile. "Can I go with him?" Sam asked the nurse.

"If you'd like and it's OK with your brother." She answered and pushed his chair up the hall, leaving Sam and Bobby to wait in the outer room.

"You know I have a car and it's a 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean told her as she helped him on the table.

"That sounds nice you might have to give me a ride when you can drive it again." She smiled at him.

"I'm staying at my uncle's till I'm better so I'll call you when I can." Dean said. "My names Dean what's yours?" he asked sincerely.

"Morgan." She said. "Okay, but right now Dean I need you to sit straight up so I can get the x-rays of your back then your front."

"Okay." Dean answered and attempted to keep the pain off his face as he sat up. Sam however, saw it and he wished he could do something to help his brother out. But, short of changing places there wasn't anything he could do.

Dean pushed the pain away best he could and his face went neutral, trying hard not to let Sammy see his pain. "Stop acting." Sam said to himself as the x-ray machine took the x-rays of his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took fifteen minutes to get the x-rays done and Dean back to the room. Sam sat beside Dean as they talked about the movies they wanted to watch when they got back to Bobby's. Dean had collected a few movies over the years, always leaving them at Bobby's so his dad wouldn't find out. Most of them were the Star Wars movies and few horror movies for kicks. They both loved the stuff.

He also had his own stash of porn movies and skin magazines, but Sam knew nothing about that. Bobby, on the other hand, had caught him once, but they never talked about it and he'd just told him to keep them away from Sam and to lock the door next time he was walking his dog during the day.

"How about we watch all three in one day and then a few horror movies after that?" Sam asked.

"That sounds like a plan." Dean agreed. "Then I suppose we could watch those movies you like."

"But you hate those movies Dean." Sam said seriously.

"Yea, but I just can't be happy," Dean cuffed Sam on the shoulder, "gotta make my little brother happy too."

"But you're the one that's hurt we can watch your movies." Sam insisted.

"Sammy, I might be out commission, but I'm not incompetent you know. I can still use the bathroom by myself can't I?" Dean rolled his eyes and smiled at his brother.

"I guess," Sam sighed, "but still we watch yours first. I'll even help Bobby while you watch your other movies." Sam said.

"I don't have any other movies." Dean said, an uneasy feeling moving in his stomach.

"I'm not stupid Dean and I'm not nine. I know what you do when you're in the shower for a long time." Sam giggled and looked at the floor.

Bobby almost laughed when Dean turned red in the face. "Guess you forgot to lock the bathroom door once." he offered helpfully.

"Bobby that's not funny, I've scarred him." Dean exclaimed.

"No you haven't," Sam said seriously, "I left before the big finish." Sam tried not to laugh.

Thankfully, the doctor walked back in before Dean could say anything else. He turned on the light box and slid the films up into the clamps at the top.

"Okay, I'm happy to say that Dean did not dislocate a bone in his back, but he may have a slipped disc." James told them seriously.

Bobby and Sam watched as Dean suddenly paled. Sam looked at his brother. "Hey, Dean breathe, breathe, man." He took deep breath as if to show his brother what to do. "IN and out, in and out, breathe dude!"Sam's voice was insistent, but it wasn't helping. Dean wasn't listening.

Bobby went to the other side of the bed, also encouraging Dean to breathe while James pushed the nurse page button. "I need some oxygen in here now." he said even as he went to help Bobby with Dean. "Breathe Dean you have to breathe for me."

Bobby knew that Dean was panicking; he'd seen this before in the young hunter. "Dean you have to breathe for us okay, in and out, nice and slow, in and out." He said soothingly to him, while rubbing at his back. It still wasn't working.

"What's wrong with him?" Bobby asked James when Dean still wouldn't breathe.

James was glad when the nurse arrived with the oxygen and she slid the mask carefully over Dean's face. "Breathe in and out Dean, you have to." James said sternly

When Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head James, cursed, "Damn it. Get the crash cart now."

Sam was crying as he watched Dean start shaking violently on the bed. Bobby moved, gently taking Sam with him as the nurses and doctors arrived to help. He led Sam out of the room, and put his arm around him as Sam continued to cry.

They sat down in one of the chairs and Bobby pulled him close. "It's going to be okay, Sammy they know what they're doing and Dean will be okay I promise." Bobby prayed that he wasn't lying to Sam.

He was scared, he hadn't seen Dean go into shock like that since a witch had broken his arm when he'd been eight. That day he'd gone into shock from the pain or at least that's what the doctor had told them. He held Sam tighter as sobs wracked the boy's frame. "It'll be okay I promise." Bobby whispered, even as tears ran down his own cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay so the whole medical part is SciFiRN's It's most this chapter I know, but I had it all wrong and she helped me out a lot. I had something else, but it was not possible. She fixed it for me. After they stable him it's mostly mine from there. Thank you so very much for the help. This is another short chapter I know, but I wanted to put it all into one. Thanks for the reviews so far and keep them coming I got more to come. **

Sam cried himself into an uncomfortable sleep in Bobby's arms. From their place in the hall, Bobby could hear the doctor giving orders as he sat there, gripping Sam to his side.

James' voice stern, but controlled rolled from the room, "He's in vfib, set the defibrillator to two hundred. All clear." A chorus of clears, was followed by a pause and then the doctor's voice again, "Start CPR and tube him." Bobby listened as someone counted, "one, two, three…" It continued until they reached thirty, then a pause before it began again. Five times before the doctors voice interrupted, "No pulse, continue CPR. Get that epi in him now, damn it." The counting continued, followed by a quick, "epi in."

James was starting to get worried, Dean wasn't responding. He listened to his chest and knew it had to be a tension pneumo. "I need a 14 gauge angio cath, now." He barked, knowing it would be in his hand in seconds. "Hold CPR."

Before he could ask, one of the nurses splashed some betadine across the left of Dean's chest and then James found the second intercostal space and pushed the IV catheter through. He was relieved when he heard the sudden hiss as he pulled the needle out, leaving the catheter in place.

Bobby heard the sudden beep, beep, beep of the monitor and a nurse's voice,  
"Sinus Tach at 124. BP is 67/40, I think we got him. Good catch, James." Bobby sighed and shook with relief.

Bobby listened as James ordered blood and medications, "Give him another liter of saline and a unit of O neg. Type and cross him for three units. He needs a chest tube, stat, can someone please page surgery." James looked over Dean and added, "Keep an eye on him; if that catheter shifts he could crash again.

The nurses moved efficiently, half of the orders completed before James left the room to talk to Bobby and a sleeping Sam. He sat down beside Bobby and looked him in the eye.

"What happened in there?" Bobby asked "Why did he go into shock?"

"He had what we call a tension pneumothorax. A small hole in his lung kept allowing air to escape into his chest. Sometimes, like with Dean, so much air builds up outside the lung that it puts pressure on the heart and it can no longer do its job the right way. I pushed a small needle into his chest to allow the air to escape, but it's just a temporary fix. He needs a chest tube and a more complete 

exam. I'm not convinced there isn't some internal bleeding, but I think he is okay for now. We're going to have to keep an eye on him for the next twenty-four hours in ICU. I'm going to see if the blood work is back yet and I'll make sure to keep you posted." James glanced up into the room where one of the nurses smiled at him and nodded, "You can go back in there now if you'd like."

Bobby woke Sam and together they went in to see Dean. Sam shook his head, "So, what happened? He was fine just a few minutes before."

"This surprised even the doc, but he's pretty sure Dean's going to be just fine." Bobby explained.

Sam nodded, "Bobby I just want my big brother back. I need him back. You and I both know that without him Dad and I will kill each other; we've never really gotten along."

Bobby grabbed Sam's arm and looked him in the eye, "Sam I won't ever let anything happen to you as long as I'm alive, okay." Bobby pulled Sam in for a quick hug and asked, "Will you be okay if I go and get us some food or you want me to stay?"

"I'll be okay, but hurry back." Sam said, settling himself on a chair in the corner, so he could watch his brother and keep an eye on him at the same time.

Bobby headed out to get them something to eat and even though he knew that Sam would be against it, he went to see John. There was no answer when he tried the room at the motel and after looking around for John's truck he went to the office to check if they knew anything. Bobby was relieved to find that John, or rather Randy had checked in for the week before taking off, but of course they knew nothing else. Bobby thanked them, went back to his vehicle and called John.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Have to give thanks to SciFiRN, you have been a wonderful help on this story. ****Don't own, I'm only borrowing them for awhile, but James is all mine. Hope you enjoy more to come. Read and Review. **

John sat outside Bobby's waiting for them to return, hoping he wasn't asking for a bullet only knowing that he had to make it right with his boys and Bobby.

His phone rang and seeing it was Bobby, he picked it up. "Where are you?"

"John, we went to check to make sure Dean was okay, but…"

"But what?" John interrupted, asked not letting Bobby finished as he heading back to his truck.

"Dean went into shock, John. We lost him for a minute, but he's back and stable for the moment. They have him on a breathing machine right now and they're talking about surgery and internal bleeding." Bobby took a shaky breath and continued, "I'm on my way back to the hospital and I'll be there in a few. I do believe that you should be there for Dean, even if I do still think this is your fault, but let me talk to Sam before you come in. I don't want a scene." He said making sure John still knew his feelings.

"I'm on my way and thank you, Bobby." John ended the call and started the truck.

John arrived before Bobby had a chance to talk to Sam . Holding up a hand, Bobby held John at the door.

"Give me a minute I just got here myself." He said softly and then went in to talk with Sam. "Sam, I think your Dad deserves to see Dean. Remember, I'm on your side in this. Your dad messed up, but he still loves you…he's just too damn stubborn to know how to show it."

Sam looked up at Bobby and shook his head, "I called, the stupid line was busy." Sam's voice was angry. "He's too busy; probably trying to find a hunt. Bobby, I want Dean to wake up and I want my big brother back. I can't stand seeing him like this. Why won't he wake up, Bobby?" Sam's voice quaked and it killed Bobby to see the younger Winchester in tears.

"Son, your dad isn't trying to find a hunt, he's here. I had to tell him Dean's worse than he was earlier." Bobby said. "If you don't want to be here you can sit outside."

"No," Sam's chin raised stubbornly, "I'm not leavin' Dean. If he wakes up and I'm not here he might panic." Sam wiped tears on his sleeve. "As long as Dad doesn't talk to me then I'm fine."

Bobby left and told John he could come in on the condition, he didn't speak to Sam. John entered, pulled up a chair and sat beside Dean.

"You and Sammy were right Dean, it was my fault and now you can't breathe on your own." He whispered softly to his son, "I wish it was me on this bed and not you." He cleared his throat and continued. "I promise you that I'll do my best to keep you safe…to never put you in this much danger again."

Sam stared at his dad, but he was still angry,

"Dad…" He started, but was interrupted when James came into the room.

"Hi, um Mr. Winchester." He said a little uneasy because he knew that Dean and Sam hadn't wanted him there.

"We said he could stay long as he didn't do anything to distress us." Sam said motioning to Bobby, reassuring the doctor.

The doctor nodded, uneasily, "Okay, as I said earlier, Dean's left lung collapsed. One of his broken ribs must have punctured his lung. It most likely happened when he was moving around so much today. The leak became so bad that the pressure built up and his heart and other lung couldn't handle the strain. The panic attack he had didn't help matters either."

James paused and looked from John, to Bobby and even to Sam, "He needs immediate surgery. We're going to insert a valve and tap the lung to get the fluid out other wise could die. Do you have any questions?" When no one spoke he continued, "Someone will be here shortly to take Dean up for surgery."

Sam looked like he was about to be sick and took off out the room heading to a bathroom. "Bobby could you…?" John started too asked, but Bobby was up and out the door after Sam before he could finish the sentence.

John sat for few seconds before he walked over to Dean's side and leaned over the bed. "I'm so sorry Dean," he said, giving his son's forehead a kiss and running his hand over Dean's hair as his tears fell freely onto Dean's unconscious form. "I should have never put you in that much danger, and I don't blame you for not wanting me around, but I'm not leaving until you wake up. Then, if you want me to, I will… but I want go far.".

Just then, Bobby and Sam came back.

John turned, not wanting them to see his tears. Sam went to Dean and wrapped his arms around him, as best he could. "I'm not leaving you, Dean," he said quietly, brushing away his own tears.

Bobby watched the scene and knew that Sam would keep that promise. When the doctor and nurse came back, Sam asked him if he could go with them to be with Dean.

James knowing that Dean and Sam were close smiled. "I can let you in if you promise me that you won't do anything, unless we tell you to and that you'll stay where we ask you to sit."

"I promise." Sam answered glancing down at his brother, "I can't leave him alone again." Sam took Dean's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a good three hours before Dean was back in the room he'd first been in. This time a tube was in place on the left side of his chest attached to suction that constantly pulled the air and fluid from Dean's chest cavity, allowing the injured lung to expand and heal.

James had put off doing much else, though he had placed a better cast on Dean's wrist and even let Sam sign it like he'd asked.

John and Bobby had been dozing, but as hunters they were awake at the first sound

James said he would return shortly to talk to them, and that it would be a while before he woke up from the anesthesia.

Sam sat down in the chair he'd been in earlier. He was exhausted and it was nearing midnight, he knew that he needed to get some sleep. It had been one long day and the next few days would be longer. He curled up and eventually fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Have to give thanks to SciFiRN, you have been a wonderful help on this story. ****Don't own, I'm only borrowing them for awhile, but James is all mine. Hope you enjoy more to come. Read and Review. **

It was almost noon the next day before Dean gained consciousness. He was greeted once again, by Sam sitting beside him, but this time his little brother had his head on the bed. Dean's pain was still considerable, even after the twelve hours. "Sammy." he said weakly, nudging him lightly. "Sammy."

Sam thought he heard Dean saying his name but by the third time he knew it was Dean. Sam sat up and saw Dean's eyes were open.

"Thank god you're awake," he said. "You scared the hell out of me and Bobby yesterday."

"Sorry Sammy, I just couldn't breathe anymore and I felt something inside pop or something. The last thing I remember was James yelling get the crash cart. Now I'm waking up with pain in my chest and a machine beeping." Dean motioned weakly around the room. "What the hell happened?"

"They had to take you into surgery because one your fractured ribs punctured your lung and your heart and lungs couldn't handle it anymore." Sam paused and glanced at the door, "Dean, Bobby called dad. I told him that as long he didn't cause a scene he could stay, but it's up to you now."

Dean eyed his younger brother, "Mind if he stays for while? I haven't forgiven him yet, but I need all three you right now, buddy." When Sam shook his head Dean continued, "Did James ever say what has to be done to my back?""No you went into shock and then everything else happened he was going to tell us when you woke up today." Sam said quietly.

"Okay, can you push the call button for me?"

"Why are you hurting some where else?"

"No Sammy, I just think I may need more pain medicine." Dean said as the meds started wearing off. "I'm starting to feel the pain again.

"Okay." Sam said and called for the nurse, telling her that Dean was awake.

The doctor came in at two that afternoon to check on Dean and to talk with them about his back. He just hoped that Dean didn't panic this time.

"Good afternoon." He said pulling up the last empty chair in the room. "I want to talk to you all about your back. I don't want you to panic though, Dean."

James, looked from Dean, to Sam and continued, "The radiologist took a look at the films and while there is a fracture, it isn't dislocated," Dean's eyes went wide and the doctor put a hand on his arm. "Calm down, son, this is good news."

James waited for Dean to get himself under control and then he continued, "We really need to do surgery to stabilize the fracture, so that it doesn't dislocate and put pressure on the spinal cord. If that happened, it could result in paralysis. I promise you won't feel anything during the procedure. You'll be asleep through the entire thing and we can even allow Sam to be in there if you'd like to make it more comfortable."

"I'll be fine." Dean said stoically, attempting to hide the how scared he was.

"I'm still going with you." Sam said, stubbornly "We're in this together big brother."

"Okay that's settled now let me tell you what I'm going to do." James pulled out a diagram. "I will put a balloon in your back were the fracture is and then we'll inflate it. This will ensure the vertebra is straight. Then, we'll deflate the balloon and fill the space left with some of this." James pointed to the diagram and the syringe of cement. "This will harden and make a cast on the inside your back."

Sam held Dean's hand tighter as he saw his brother face starting to pale, but once he felt Sam's hand squeezing his he felt some relief. "How long until I will be able to walk?" Dean asked quietly.

"I'll expect you up later that day, but I don't want you to move around much at first. Trips to the bathroom and around the house for at least couple weeks. I'm going to let you go back to Bobby's once the surgery is completed, but I will be out there to monitor you once or twice a day."

"What are the chances that I'll be able to do other things again?" Dean's voice cracked with emotion.

James knew that they were hunters; he'd been friends with Bobby before he'd met the Winchesters. He'd hunted himself once upon a time, but after avenging his brother's death he moved on. "You'll be able to hunt again, but it will take some time for your back to heal completely."

"How long?" John's voice stern and unyielding.

James turned to face John, and stared him down. His voice was polite, but the order was clear, "At least a month maybe up to three depending on everything."

John gave the doctor a curt nod and turned his gaze to the window.

Dean was silent, he was scared and he was trying not to show it, but Sam could see through the mile high wall that Dean had been building since he'd turned seven. "You okay, big brother?"

"Yeah, I… could I have some time alone?" Dean asked. "I just want some time to think. I haven't had that since I got hurt and I kind of need it."

John and James left first leaving Sam and Bobby in the room. "I know that you want some time alone, Dean, but can we talk to ya' for couple?"

"Yeah, what is it, Bobby?"

"I want you to know that if you want to stay at the house until your completely healed, you are more than welcome and that goes for Sammy too." Bobby smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"What about dad? I mean I… well you know, but I don't think I can have him around at first, but I don't want to hurt him."

"Dean don't bother yourself about that stuff right now, okay. You just concentrate one getting well and let us worry about your daddy." Bobby told him giving Dean's shoulder a slight squeeze before he left too.

Three down one to go; Sam hadn't left the chair the entire time and when Dean looked over he could see the tear stains on his brother's face. "Come here." Dean told him wrapping his casted arm around his brother. "I know that this is scary Sammy, but I'm going to be fine; you'll see. In a couple months you and me will be playing football in the salvage yard again maybe even get Bobby to play with us." he smiled at his brother.

"Dean, they have to do surgery on you again, I was scared the first time, and now you have to go under again." Sam sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. You're the only brother I got."

Dean still had his protective big brother face on, but if anybody looked at him close enough they'd see the unshed tears. He was beyond scared, but he couldn't and wouldn't let Sam know. He had no one to tell…this was his pain to bear alone. He had to be the tough soldier that did not falter, but he knew he was slowly breaking, knew that eventually he would, but who would be there for him.

"Listen to me Sammy; I'm not leaving you alone, okay? I swore to you when you were six months old that I would never leave you and I never have, have I?"

"No." Sam said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"And I swear to you I won't. I will wake up from that shit and be me again okay; no more pain, no more hurt." Dean swallowed his own tears and kissed his brothers hair.

Sam wiped at his tears and sat up. He nodded when Dean told him he was tired and wanted to rest. "Thanks, Dean." he said softly as he turned to go.

"No problem." Dean told him and with that Sam was gone leaving his older brother alone for the first time since he'd gotten to the hospital.

**AN: Okay so I got one more chapter coming before I have to take a break. I will be back with lots more chapters when I do return it should be about a week. Last couple weeks of college big grade coming got to work on that first.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Have to give thanks to SciFiRN, you have been a wonderful help on this story. ****Don't own, I'm only borrowing them for awhile, but James is all mine. I'm back in business and as long as nothing happens I'm back. Hope you enjoy more to come. Read and Review. **

Bobby made his way back to Dean's room to grab his jacket Dean had managed to put the bed flat and lay with a pillow over his face. Bobby could easily hear the almost silent sobbing coming from beneath the pillow that. He knew he should just leave and let Dean be alone, but he couldn't and wouldn't do that so he went over and sat down beside him.

He took Dean's good hand and held it letting him know he was there. "It's okay if you cry. It doesn't mean you're weak. I know that your daddy raised you to be hard and not to break, but it really is okay to cry." Bobby gave Dean's hand a slight squeeze.

"You hear me?" he asked and when he saw the slight motion of the pillow, he knew Dean had heard him. "I'm not going anywhere till I know you're okay alright."

Dean nodded, beneath the pillow and squeezed his hand, finally letting the tears flow freely. "I'm scared." He finally admitted, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I know you are son, and I don't blame you. I'd be scared and I'm older than you are and honestly, I'm scared for you too." Bobby's voice was raw with emotion, "I wish it was me laying here going through this and not you."

Dean slid the pillow slightly to the side, but kept it over his face, "I'm glad it's me and not Sammy." Dean swallowed and wiped at his face. "I couldn't take it if it was him laying here instead of me I don't think I could watch him go through this and I'd never forgive dad if this was Sammy."

Bobby continued to sit and listen. He could do this for the boy, after all Dean helped him once when he'd gotten hurt because of a werecat.

"I'll get better right?" he heard Dean, ask almost in a whisper.

Bobby felt his heart go out to Dean. "Yes, I know you'll get better Dean. You'll be back to hunting with your dad and brother in no time. Just stop thinking about the what-ifs and start thinking about something else, like taking that nurse for a spin when you do out here." Bobby answered, with a sly smile.

Dean smiled back, "She was hot wasn't she." suddenly trying to catch the pillow as it slid, only to realize that Bobby was pulling at it.

"Don't." Dean said, pulling the pillow back over his face.

"Dean, I don't care if you're crying, I already told you that." Bobby said as he raised the head of Dean's bed.

Dean still didn't like being weak he hated the fact that he needed help. He'd need help doing some things for a while now. He sighed, "I just don't want them to see me like this. I can't let Sammy see me weak. I'm supposed to protect him and I can't even do that now let alone protect myself." Dean motioned to himself.

"That's it." Bobby's voice was sharp with anger, "Dean I want you to stop worrying. I promise you I'll look after the both of you and I won't let anything happen to your brother. You have to work on getting well or you want be able to take care of him anymore. Your dad has put too damn much on your shoulders and it's made you grow up way too fast. So for once just rest and worry only about yourself."

"I can't." Dean said quietly, "Every time I try all I can see is Sam getting hurt because I'm not there to protect him and it's all my fault."

Bobby pulled Dean to him and hugged him. He knew Dean wouldn't like it, but he also knew he needed to be reassured that he had somebody that would be the protector, even if just for a while. Dean held to Bobby like a lifeline, and let the rest the tears fall, finally realizing that Bobby would be there to help him.

**AN: Okay this i already had on my email account, i have to write and beta the rest before i will have them up. I know it's short, but i thought i'd give it to you since i had it. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Have to give thanks to SciFiRN, you have been a wonderful help on this story. ****Don't own, I'm only borrowing them for awhile, but James is all mine. I'm back in business and as long as nothing happens I'm back. Hope you enjoy more to come. Read and Review. Sorry it took so long but life gets in the way even when you don't want it too. **

_The next day_

Dean was about to go in for the surgery on his back so he could go home before the following weekend. Sam had kept him company the entire time that he had been here and had refused to go home to the salvage yard when their dad had told him too. Bobby was staying there most the time too. John wanted to, but had started to go stir crazy so he offered to help Bobby out and work at his place while they stayed there.

Dean had started feeling a little better, but his ribs still hurt a lot. He hadn't said anything anymore about the pain so Sam turned on the TV to watch the morning news like Dean had wanted. They didn't really listen, but it was in the back ground filling up the silence that filled the room.

James came in about nine to make sure Dean was good before they took him to surgery prep in the next few minutes, "Morning," he said with a smile,

"Morning," Dean said sitting up some with Sam's help, "so am I going now?" he asked

"Soon as I make sure everything is okay then I'll take you up to prep then down to surgery."

"Up then down shouldn't it be the other way around?" Dean asked,

"You're the second person that's ever said that," James told him with a smile.

Dean smiled slightly, but didn't give him an answer, "Dean's not feeling that great today," Sam said, "his ribs hurt and so does his wrist,"

Dean flashed Sam a frown, "No, I'm fine, Sam's over zealous about it all."

James checked his ribs and wrist best he could with the cast on Dean's wrist, Dean gave a tense smile, "it doesn't hurt see."

James wasn't convinced, "If I wasn't about to take you to surgery I would give you something, but don't worry I'll have you out pain in no time."

"It's okay, I don't need anything," Dean told him quietly.

James crossed his arms and shook his head, "Dean I'm operating on your back of course I have to put you to sleep.".

"I know that, but I don't need anything for the pain, I'm good, Sam's just too protective,"

"Dean, if you're in pain then you will take the medication," Bobby cut in knowing that Dean would talk till James believed he wasn't in pain, "I heard him few times during the night groan in pain, so he's in pain,"

Dean sighed he knew Bobby wouldn't let him suffer in pain, "fine I'll take it."

"Good," James said before he left telling them he'd be back soon to get Dean.

"What did I tell you," Sam asked, "I wanted you to tell the truth about being in pain yet you wont," he glared at his brother, "stop sucking it up and just admit it, because it hurts me to see you in pain,"

Dean wasn't really listening to Sam and he had shut his eyes so he didn't have to see his brother's glare, "I'm not in pain okay, so please stop telling people I am," Dean rolled his eyes, "and if you don't stop babying me then you're not going in the room with me." Dean opened his eyes, "I'm not a three year old that needs your help, I'm the one in charge here."

"No, you're wrong, Bobby is," Sam said stubbornly.

"I'm nineteen years old, I can vote if I want to, drive when I want to and illegally drink when I want. I can also kick your ass, so I'm in charge of you and me so shut up," Dean said pushing himself up into the most threatening pose he could manage.

"Boys stop fighting. Dean's gotta stay calm so they can do the surgery and you two arguing isn't going to help him." Bobby fiddled with his hat.

"Fine," they both said and Sam sat back down to wait for James.

James came back right on time and took Dean up to the prep room letting Sam tag along too. When they finished Dean's prep, Bobby was allowed to come in to see him.

Bobby gripped Dean's hand, "You're gonna be alright boy and that's a promise, but you gotta do your part and listen to the docs, understand?"

Dean nodded and gave Bobby a grim smile, but he gripped the old hunter's hand tightly, "Okay."

After three hours in the operating room they brought Dean back to his room. Sam was glad to see he was sleeping, because he hadn't done much of it lately.

James stood beside the bed with Sam and Bobby, "he should wake up in a few hours, but I'm hoping that he'll sleep the rest the day before waking up."

"I know, he hasn't been sleeping that good," Sam replied, quietly.

"When he wakes the nurses will page me so I can check on him, okay?"

"Okay," Sam said with a smile as he sat down beside Dean and promptly fell asleep, while Bobby went to call John.

Sam woke up about three that afternoon and found Dean awake and looking at him, "how long you been awake," he asked.

"Not long," Dean told him, "so how does it look?"

"You'll have a nice scare to show the girls," Sam told him with a smile.

"That's all I can ask for," Dean said with a cocky grin of his own, "so when can I get up and walk?"

"James wants to check you over first." Sam said over his shoulder as he went to ask the nurses to page James.

James arrived several minutes later, with Bobby right behind him, "I'm glad to see you awake, though I thought did hope you'd sleep the rest the day." He smiled at Dean and moved toward the bed, "I'm going to check you out and then let you get up and walk around for a little, small steps nothing too big though, I don't want you go hurt yourself."

"Can I go see the nurses?" Dean asked.

All three of the others couldn't but laugh. Dean was already back to himself.

"One nurse maybe, but I don't need all my nurses swarming over you," James joked, "Sam why don't you go and get something to eat," he suggested, "you probably haven't eaten yet."

Sam knew they wanted him out the room so he agreed saying, he'd be back even though he didn't really want to go.

"Okay, Dean now let's see, if you can stand up for me," he said helping Dean up, "you'll be a little stiff, but it should come easy like always."

Dean slowly got up and with a little help, even though he hadn't wanted it, he started moving around. "The pain's not as bad as it was," he took a few hesitant steps, "and I can walk without feeling like I'm dead."

"Good, I'm going to let Bobby walk with you for a little, inside the room only. Later after you eat, I might let you walk outside the room for a little, I don't want you doing too much too fast." James gave Dean a stern look and when the young hunter reluctantly nodded, he smiled and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Have to give thanks to SciFiRN, you have been a wonderful help on this story. ****Don't own, I'm only borrowing them for awhile, but James is all mine. I'm back in business and as long as nothing happens I'm back. Hope you enjoy more to come. Read and Review. Sorry it took so long but life gets in the way even when you don't want it too. **

**Chapter 12**

John showed up once the surgery was over. Of course, after Bobby told him everything, he wasn't too happy about the slow speed Dean was going to have to take things.

Bobby was sitting in the corner of the room pretending not to notice as Dean openly flirted with the cute blond nurse when John arrived.

The nurse smiled at Dean as she left, "I'll check back in with you later."

Bobby nodded to the John and headed out the door, "I'm gonna go check in with James."

John glanced over to Bobby and nodded in acknowledgement as Bobby pulled the door shut behind him.

"Dad why'd you have to scare her off," Dean groaned, "I was so close to sealing the deal," his trademark pout crossing his face, "now I gotta start over."

"You don't have time to be flirting you gotta get better quick so we can leave," John huffed, "I want to be out of here by the end the month no later,"

Dean's face went from the fake pout to pissed in the blink of an eye. "I'm not leaving till I'm completely healed." He glared at his father. "Do you think I want to be back in this fucking place again?" Dean motioned to the room, "I got a freaking cast in my back at the moment that makes my back stiff as hell so I don't do some serious damage to my spine. I have broken ribs and my wrist is shot. Till I'm completely well I'm not leaving Bobby's you got that?" Dean looked up at his father, "and neither is Sammy."

"If you want to stay fine, but Sam is not…."

"So help me god, if you take Sam I will personally kick your ass and make damn sure you never see Sam or me again." Dean stood slowly, his eyes never leaving his father's face. "I will not have my little brother suffer the same, or hell some worse fate than I am right now." Dean stood eye to eye with his father, arms crossed over his chest and green eyes swirling with the anger. "Do you hear me? IF you go near Sam…I'll be holding the shotgun.".

John couldn't believe that his eldest was in his face at the moment. He shook his head and pointed at his eldest son. "I'm pulling rank on your ass and I say you will be ready to leave at the end of this month," John's voice was calm, but determined. "Do you understand me?"

Dean was angry. He dropped his hands to his sides. "I'm nineteen, you don't get to pull that shit anymore. The day I turned eighteen I didn't have to listen anymore. If I say I'm staying then I am and so is Sam." Dean sighed heavily, "He's my responsibility, you told me that when I was four and then every day since. 'Take care of your brother Dean…watch out for Sammy…keep him safe Dean…make sure he doesn't get hurt…' It was me that snuck and got him into soccer. I'm the one that let him go to prom when you said he was grounded just because he wanted to go. I'm the fucking person that's been taking care him since since the night mom died." Dean took a deep breath as pushed back the angry tears threatening to fall. "He's mine, not yours so you'd better not think about running with him. You made sure I knew he was mine to look out for, no matter what was out there that might hurt him and right now it's you that might hurt him."

"You are both my sons so you will do what I tell you to do." John's voice was still quiet, but the promise of violence was just under the surface.

"NO I WILLL NOT, NOT THIS TIME, YOU WENT TO FAR," Dean yelled taking a step closer to his father.

John refused to back up, and slid closer himself. John glared at his son. He didn't raise his voice, and it made it all the more menacing. "I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN…AT THE END THE MONTH…WE. ARE. LEAVING,"

"NO WE'RE NOT," Dean yelled into his father's face.

John moved forward, all graceful hunter, as he squared off in front of his son. He watched emotions cross Dean's face. He watched as rational thought left and survival kicked in. John knew what was coming and he didn't try to stop it.

Dean ground his teeth and did what came naturally when he felt cornered. He pulled back and landed a right hook square on his father's jaw.

John stood, unmoving before his son. His jaw throbbed and he tasted blood. He slowly straitened his head to look at Dean even as his hands fisted at his sides.

The door opened and Bobby suddenly stood in the doorway. He took in Dean's stance and violence in John's gaze. "John," Bobby said with quiet authority as he shut the door, "So help me, you do what you're about to do that and you won't be allowed back here." Bobby moved to stand between the two men. With a hand to each one's shoulder he moved them apart, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

John nodded, but Dean stood waiting for his dad to do something.

Sam, who'd finally gone to get something to eat after being ordered for the thousandth time by Dean, chose that moment to come back in the room. He carried two bags of food and a couple sodas. Without paying much attention, he headed to the small table in the corner of the room and put down the food. "Hey, that nurse that was about to do you earlier is bringing your lunch. You can officially stop wishing she was here…" He stopped when he saw Bobby standing between Dean and his father. "Ah, did I miss something,"

"No," Dean answered, his eyes still on their father, "dad was just leaving."

"No I wasn't." John answered as he glared over Bobby's shoulder at Dean.

"The hell you aren't," Bobby grabbed John's arm, "you're leaving and don't come back till you can behave like a civilized human being." Bobby pulled John by the arm to the door, "And damn it, don't forget to feed my dog or I'll make sure you get a comfy bed right beside Dean's." Bobby gave his old a friend a half-smile as he pulled open the door.

John paused by the door, "Sam, I want you to come with me.".

Sam's eyes found Bobby's, his voice unsure, "Bobby, do I have to?"

Bobby shook his head at the youngest Winchester, "No, you don't have to, Sam." He then turned to John, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

Dean's voice was calm, but his intent was clear, "He's not leaving with you." He moved toward Sam, and stood in front of his brother while he stared his father down, "If I were you I wouldn't even think about it either."

John watched as Sam moved closer to his brother and was saddened by the fear he saw in the young man's eyes. It hurt that his son's didn't trust him and that his youngest was even afraid of him. He lowered his head afraid to show his own fear and sighed. "I'll go." He left the room and headed to Bobby's. Needing to do something, he grabbed his gear and threw it into the truck. Damn if John Winchester was about to stay anywhere if he wasn't welcome. John had to overwhelming need to hurt something…so he went off to find a hunt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Like always id do not own any of these characters. Thanks SciFiRN for the help. :D I hope it's not too long thought I owed it to you since the previous was short. **

**Chapter 13**

Two days later, Dean was discharged. He was glad to get out the hospital and he'd practically flirted with every single nurse on his floor. Bobby hadn't said anything about the fact that John had taken off, he was still fuming himself from what the hunter had done and Dean needed to heal.

"So what can we do," Dean asked sitting on his bed, "because I'm bored as hell."

"Dean, you can't possibly be bored we just watched the first two Halloween movies just to laugh at them."

"You bored with them?" Dean asked dropping back against the pillows.

"No, but I'm hungry. Maybe we could take a break and I could go get us something to eat." Sam pulled his lanky frame from the floor.

Dean sat back up, "I'll do it, I gotta get outta here anyway,"

"Dean…" Sam shook his head and stared at his brother like a mother hen, "Down boy." He smiled when Dean glared at him but stopped moving, "How does some of Bobby's homemade Chili sound?"

Dean sighed and readjusted himself on the bed, "I guess, but add extra hot sauce to it, cheese, and something else?"

"I'll bring it up…be right back." Sam said over his shoulder as he left the room.

Dean waited until Sam was gone before he stood up and followed him to the kitchen. He sat down, not making any noise.

Sam turned two bowls of chili in his hand and then glared at his brother.

Dean shrugged, "Hey, doc said I had to walk around few times a day."

"Yeah to the bathroom was all and maybe to breakfast, not up and down the steps every two hours" Sam mumbled putting the bowls onto the table, "Here," a few seconds later he put the condiments down before pulling out a chair for himself. "By the way, he's out of the bacon bits."

"I know, I wanted to eat some yesterday with that horrifying salad you made." Dean made a face and shuddered. Dean smirked when he saw Sam's hurt face, "What we all know that it was bad Sam. Hell, you even said it. Come on man you don't put corn, chicken, ranch dressing, Viennese baloney, which you thank god left out of mine, cheese, and ham, on a salad." Dean gave another exaggerated shudder. "What were you trying to do kill us?"

"No, you told me that mom used to make salads like that, I wanted to make you feel better was all." Sam pouted, spooning onions into his chili.

Dean shook an ungodly amount of hot sauce into this bowl. "Sammy, I said she made salads with one of those things or two things in them at a time not all of them, but it was the thought that counted, the spaghetti was good though."

"Bobby made the spaghetti."

"But you put the cheese and burger in it," Dean smiled.

"Yeah I did," Sam smiled back, "thanks for telling me the truth though I want make it again,"

Dean smirked and growled playfully, "You do and I'll put your ass in the ground…well if eating it doesn't kill me first."

Sam smiled. He wasn't going to point out that he knew that Dean couldn't do that right now, "So, what you want to watch tonight?"

Dean spooned more chili into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, "Star Wars, and the Phantom of Menace. Hmm, maybe Return of the Jedi," Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother, "…because Leia in that bikini and chains is hot, bro"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Okay, Star Wars it is"

Dean watched his brother's face, "Wait, why don't you chose I can watch those tomorrow,"

"You sure?" Sam asked around a mouthful of chili.

Dean felt like groaning. Sam looked pretty excited at the prospect, which usually meant he wasn't going to like it. "Yeah, I'm positive, what do you want to watch?"

"There is this thing on the Discovery Channel that looks exciting."

"What is it," Dean groaned inside, as far as he was concerned the Discovery Channel may as well be called the Geek Channel.

Sam caught the look on his brother's face, "Never mind you'll think it's boring."

"Sam what is it," he asked again, "I want you to be happy…I really do care." It was the truth. Making Sam happy made him feel good.

"It's on the Bengal Tiger,"

"Ain't that thing on some list about no killing," Dean asked with genuine interest.

"Yeah, it's on the endangered species list, has been for a long time, people kill it for its fur, which, by the way I think is so wrong that I wish that we could hunt them."

Sam continued his discussion about the tiger while they ate. He even continued it while he did the dishes. He finally paused, "Am I boring you?"

"No, keep going, but I don't think you need to watch that Discovery thing since I'm sure everything you just told me is on it…except you'll get the pictures." Dean joked with a smile, "But please, continues."

Sam was so happy that Dean was interested that he stopped what he was doing and went to get a book, "I got this last summer it tells about all the endangered species and what to do to help," he said, "come on I'll show you some more stuff,"

Dean didn't complain. He saw how thrilled Sam was that his older brother was listening and it made him feel good. Before Dean had gotten hurt he'd sit with Sam on the weekends and listen to him rant half the day on something, so he ignored the fact that he was tired and that all he wanted to do was sleep.

Bobby came in the house two hours later and found them in the bedroom both fast asleep. The book was still open to the last page Sam had read.

"Bout time," Bobby whispered with a smile on his face. He'd heard Sam going on and on for the last hour and half and had finally worked up the nerve was to see if he could get Sam to give Dean a break, but they were already asleep.

Dean rolled over and saw Bobby, "What…something wrong?" His voice was rough from sleep.

Bobby chuckled, "Naw…go back to sleep, just came to see if he'd given you a break."

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled, "He passed out before I said anything. He was just so happy, I couldn't interrupt him…" Sadness flashed through Dean's eyes, "I haven't seen him that happy since before that hunt so I didn't care."

Bobby nodded and shook his head. "I just wanted you to rest too, get some sleep. If he wakes up I'll keep him busy." Bobby took the book and put it on the other bed. "Sleep," he said softly, cutting out the lights even though it was only three in the afternoon. He knew that Dean needed sleep to heal.

"I will," Dean replied, dropping his head back onto his pillow with a sigh.

Dean was the first up. He glanced at the clock and realized it was now after seven. He must have been more tired than he'd thought. He ran a hand through his hair and headed to the bathroom. After trying for several minutes to unsuccessfully get his t-shirt over his head, he headed into the kitchen. Finding Bobby at the table he said, "Remember what you said if I needed something…"

"What is it that you need," Bobby smiled.

Dean grabbed the hem of his shirt and looked sheepishly at the old hunter. "I kind of well…um, I…Sam's asleep and he said he'd do it…but I can't get it off."

"What off?" Bobby asked, unsure what Dean was asking.

"M'shirt, I can't get it off," Dean blushed. He hated asking for help to undress. It made him feel like he was two. "Or rather, I can't lift my arms too far up because 

you know…and I tried…" Dean sighed and turned to leave, "…and never mind I'll just sleep with it on."

Bobby shook his head and stopped Dean. "Dean, I'll do it. Don't ever be ashamed of asking for help." Bobby looked Dean straight in the eyes, "I'll never turn yah down. You understand me son?" Bobby waited for Dean to nod, and then reached down and gently helped him slide his arms from the shirt. "There yah go, the next time just ask," he handed the shirt back to Dean, "You needing anything else or you set?"

Dean turned to go and then glanced back at the older hunter with a small pout. "Could you tuck me into bed?"

Bobby laughed, "Like hell, boy…now get the hell out of here you idgit, or I might change my mind and tuck you in with duct tape."

Dean's laughter rang up the hallway and Bobby smiled over the rim of his coffee mug. "Damn kid…"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Have to give thanks to SciFiRN, you have been a wonderful help on this story. ****Don't own, I'm only borrowing them for awhile, but James is all mine. Hope you enjoy more to come. Read and Review. Sorry it took so long but life gets in the way even when you don't want it too. I'm in college for yet another year that is why it takes a while. :D**

**Chapter 14**

Dean woke and headed to the bathroom. After much wiggling, maneuvering and more curse words than he usually used in an entire day, he managed to get his jeans down, do his business and get them back up. He was pissed as hell when he went outside looking for Bobby.

He found Bobby working under the hood of a truck and when the old hunter finally heard Dean behind him his head came up, nearly slamming into the hood, "Scared the hell outta me boy. You gotta make some kind of noise, I coulda shot you."

"Sorry, just… never mind," Dean turned to go inside, but paused glancing back over his shoulder, "he left didn't he?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," Bobby nodded, knowing how much Dean wanted his dad around, but he also know it shouldn't be like this. He'd be damned if John was taking them before Dean had healed.

"It's cool," Dean shrugged, "he doesn't want to stay fine by me." Disappointment was evident in Dean's voice and his face fell. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to face Bobby. "Damn it, I don't understand."

"I know you don't Dean. Hell, I don't understand that stubborn ass that is John Winchester, but you and Sam can stay here as long as you like." Bobby set his wrench down and looked over at Dean, who suddenly looked so much like a lost little boy it made Bobby's breath catch.

"I don't get why you're doing this, but thank you." Dean offered him a small smile.

"Family doesn't end with blood and don't you forget that, son," Bobby smiled back, "you need anything, your brother needs anything you just ask and I'll try and do it."

Dean looked up knowing right then that Bobby wouldn't let him down, "I want to stay," Dean's voice was quiet, so quiet Bobby had to strain to hear him. "I want to stay here until I feel that I can hunt again." Dean paused, not sure whether he should say what he wanted to say. A determined look crossed his face and he continued. He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze to worn dirt beneath his feet. "I saw something in that time that I was unconscious Bobby…I saw her."

"What are you talking about, who did you see?" Bobby leaned forward.

"I didn't see her, see her, but I heard her voice. She told me that I would be okay." Dean raised his eyes to Bobby's face. "Do you think she was telling the truth? I mean I don't know if I'll ever be back to the way I was." Dean admitted this quietly, almost fearfully. "I can't leave here in a month like dad said and I won't do it, I won't make Sam go either." Dean moved to the porch and slumped down onto the top step. His face a mess of fear and anxiety, "How can I do it again? I'm afraid, Bobby. I'm afraid to hunt."

Bobby was pondering over who Dean could have heard, and the only person he could think of was the one person he knew Dean truly needed. The one person who had been taken away from him while he was too young, "You were speaking of your mother right?"

One of Bobby's dogs came over and sat beside Dean and he found himself absently rubbed the big dog's head as he spoke, "Yeah, when I hit the ground I thought I was dying. I was so scared and I couldn't move at all, but I heard her tell me that I would be okay." Dean paused and looked down at the dog who was staring trustingly up at the boy. "I just know I can't tell Sammy about this." Dean ran a frustrated hand across the thigh of his jeans, "Hell, I can't even tell dad and besides talking to Rumsfield over here," he said rubbing the old Rottweiler's side, "I don't know who to talk to besides you and…shit, Bobby I gotta get this out." Dean looked up at Bobby, confused, "I'm crashing, I…"

"Take your time," Bobby sat down beside Dean, "I know how you feel Dean, I got hurt once and trust me I thought I would never get back out there. I don't do as many hunts as I used to do as you know, I'm better with the exorcisms, hell of a lot easier in some ways."

"Yesterday when you helped me, I thought I was going to die. Since Mom died, I have never asked anyone for help. Even when I got the flu that time, I refused dad and Sam's help, did everything myself." Dean chuckled, "Then Sam almost chained me to the bed to keep me there." Dean looked over at Bobby and shook his head. "I'm angry, Bobby and I don't understand why this happened to me,"

"There's always a reason, son…always. I don't know the reason for it now, but in time we'll find out."

"Thanks Bobby, I needed that," Dean smiled, but he was debating whether to tell him the rest. Deciding against it, he stood, "I think I'm going to go inside and find something to eat."

"Okay, but afterwards go back and lay or sit down, you're not supposed to be up," Bobby eyed him sternly, and Dean knew he was trying to help.

"I promise." Dean turned toward the door and paused pointing to Rumsfield, "Oh, can he come inside?"

"Yeah, just don't let him on the furniture this time idgit," Bobby said, "or you'll be cleaning the pee stained couch this time," he laughed and watched as Dean and the big dog headed toward the door.

"Funny," Dean said opening the door and letting the dog go first, "Hey, if Sammy asks, you sent dad on a hunt, he didn't just take off."

"Your lie not mine," Bobby said frowning, "'Sides, he already knows the truth and you know it."

Dean nodded and sighed, wishing it weren't true. "I know, but I don't need them at each other's throats when, or maybe I should say if, Dad comes back."

Bobby shook his head at the young man's words and watched until Dean was inside before turning back to the truck he'd been working on. He sighed and picked up his wrench, hoping that John wasn't out there getting himself killed.

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods up in South Dakota a nest of vampires had taken a notion to start killing people off in the small town. There was only probably these vamps answered to somebody else and they were setting the trap. 

The bait was set they were just waiting, and who were they waiting for well the one and only John Winchester.

Meanwhile, somewhere in South Dakota…

The tip was good; John knew it as he drove deeper into the woods of South Dakota. A damn vampire nest had set up shop outside a small town and they were slowly killing off the residents. In the back of his mind, he realized he probably should call in some backup, but anger clouded his better judgment. He was fucking John Winchester and he could damn well handle a small nest of the undead.

What he didn't know was that their leader was holding a grudge and his goal was revenge. The sleepy little town was bait, the vampires were the trap and well…John Winchester, he was who they were waiting for...


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Have to give thanks to SciFiRN, you have been a wonderful help on this story. ****Don't own, I'm only borrowing them for awhile, but James is all mine. I'm back in business and as long as nothing happens I'm back. Hope you enjoy more to come. Read and Review. Sorry it took so long but life gets in the way even when you don't want it too. **

**Words Don't Always Heal Wounds Faster**

**Chapter 15**

Dean got up with a bad feeling in his stomach he just hoped that it wouldn't be true. However when it came to their lives it always came true. He got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen finding Bobby sitting in the kitchen. He had a look on his face that Dean knew something was defiantly wrong. "Its dad isn't it?"

"Yeah," Bobby said trying to look at Dean, but he couldn't, "John decided to be reckless and go hunt without back-up, and well it didn't go too well. Remember those vamps that you and him killed off, they regrouped got new leader and when he went for hunt they were waiting on him,"

"Is he okay?" Sam asked coming in the kitchen.

"No, Caleb called me this morning at first light, your dad's in the hospital about hour away from here."

Dean didn't say anything he was too upset after everything he'd been through and now this, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, he loved his dad that was without saying, but everything that had gone down and the stuff that had been said. Only time could heal the wounds and words wouldn't mean anything to him right now, but he had to do the right thing. "We can go at noon," Dean offered, "if you don't want to you can stay here Sammy,"

"No, I'm going, just because he's hurt doesn't mean he won't try and get you to come back, just like once before, we all need time, Dean and he's not bullying you,"

"Okay, we'll eat breakfast and leave, we'll get there in time," Bobby said going out the door.

Dean was still having trouble getting around, it didn't hurt as much anymore and his back felt helluva lot better. His shoulder and knee was still giving him trouble, though most his ribs had healed in the three weeks since his dad had left them with Bobby. Bobby was allowing him to drive short distances now too and he let him drive for half hour today, the Impala no less too.

"Thanks for letting me drive, Bobby," he said, "I'm starting to feel better and all, but I'm no where near ready to hunt right now,"

"I know that and I'm not letting you two go yet either, you're not healed up and Sam would probably shoot your dad in the ass about now," he said as they walked in the county hospital, "just don't mention you're driving yet, that's the first sign of recovery in its fullest to him."

"I won't," Dean said going through the sliding doors, "Hi, I'm looking for my dad, John Hoover."

"Let me check, but I don't think he's letting visitors in," the nurse said picking up the phone. "Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to see your son?" she asked over the phone, "okay I'll tell them." She hung up, "I was told that only one aloud back there is Dean,"

"What?" they all asked

"His words not mine, I'm sorry."

"Can I see that phone?" Dean asked, before she said "yes" he had picked it up and dialed the number he'd seen her dial.

John's answered, "I said only Dean, he's the oldest one."

"Well guess what it's either all us or none of us dad, cause I'm not coming in there alone and Sammy's not either." Dean paused, listening, "that's what I thought." Another pause, then. "Told you it was all or none," he smiled at the nurse, then continued to his father, "and don't even give us the shit about one at a time, he's our guardian and we're not going without him." Dean said making sure the nurse heard him before he hung up and they walked off.

"You had nerve doing that Dean," Sam said, "I don't think I could have even on my most pissed off day,"

"I didn't he hung up on me, but guess if he wants my ass in there then Bobby's going too, you can stay here if you want," Dean said to Sam before he walked in his dad's room.

"I thought, I said…" John started

Dean held up a hand. "Sorry dad I'm not about to come in here after the shit you pulled, less he's here too. You go off half cocked, almost get yourself killed in the process because you forget that those vamps wanted me and you both dead. What if they come after me this time?" Dean asked. "Did you even think about that? You know that Sammy out there, he can't defend him self like we can. Bobby and I can't always be at the house to help him either, and what about night time?"

Dean was all but yelling at this point. "This time you screwed up and I'm telling you this, you pull this shit again, then fuck you. I will not have a damn thing to do with you again you got that?" he was shaking with emotion now. "I'm not going to have my little brother dead cause you get pissed that I can't hunt. I can barely do anything right now, it's only been a month since I got out the hospital and three weeks since you took off,"

John was stunned at Dean he'd never expected this. "Don't you take that tone with me."

Dean stared at his father. "What you going to do dad? You've never used your belt on us once, you said it was wrong. You just always made us train and run instead. When you get out of here you had better get your ass back to where it's close to us. You want to take hunts, fine, but I had better not find you not using back up again."

Dean wiped a hand through his hair. "All these years you acted like the adult but you weren't one after all. I mean you couldn't even stop that thing from getting me, now could you?"

Dean glared at his father and took a deep breath. "We're leaving,"

Bobby stayed behind for minutes and as soon as the boys were out of sight he made sure John knew what would happen if he screwed up like this again, with the boys or hunting. Afterwards he left, surprised that Dean was letting him drive the car back.

"Bobby, he does this again, I'm done with hunting forever," Dean said before closing his eyes, "I can't take this anymore,"

Bobby knew it was the truth too, John screwed up then Dean would be done.

**AN: The next chapter will be the last one it will pick up six months later. I hope you have enjoyed this story. Thank you to my beta SciFiRN for the wonderful help you have given me without your help I could not have done this as good as it was. Also I want to think all my Reviewers your support helped me a lot thinks for sticking in there when I couldn't post for weeks. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Like always id do not own any of these characters. Thanks SciFiRN for the help. :D I hope it's not too long thought I owed it to you since the previous was short. **

**Chapter 16**

Fast forward six months

Dean wasn't sure if he wanted anybody to know yet, but he was about to do a lot more things than he could before three weeks prior. He'd started training again now, but he didn't let anybody know, he was taking it easy.

John had come back around and was helping Bobby out and they hadn't once mentioned what Bobby had threatened John with if he didn't straighten his act out. Most things were starting to be back to their version of normal, but it would never be the same again really.

"Morning Dean," James greeted, "I see this is your last appointment if everything is fine then I'm releasing you for good." He smiled, "You know the drill by now, but today I just want to check your back and shoulder out. So, take your shirt off." "Is it still stiff?" he asked when Dean could barely get it over his head.

"Little, but I've been working on it for six months, James you gotta let me outta here with clean bill health or I'm screwed."

"Is it your dad, because I can talk to him…?"

"No, I just want to be done with this, I've been working to get myself back together for almost nine months now, it'll be a year in three more months, I was supposed to be done with this three months ago,"

"You went and started doing training too damn early Dean that's what happened, I told you to take it easy, and you went and decided to do push-ups, sit-ups and the whole nine yards thank god, Bobby caught you before you went on that hunt."

Dean looked down; he'd been in a hurry to get back to normal and forgot he hadn't been ready. He'd been lucky too, Bobby'd caught him and even though he was nineteen almost twenty, he had the Impala taken away from him. He hadn't blamed Bobby, he'd had every right and he knew that James had every right to yell at him right now too.

"I'm sorry," he almost whispered, "I gotta get Sam ready for real hunting and I needed myself prepared too. You want to murder me go right ahead,"

"I'm not going to murder you, but if your shoulder and back don't check out I'm not going to lie so you can started hunting again. I'll just keep you on rehab for another three months till your shoulder and back are completely healed Dean. I told you, if you hurt yourself and it messes things up you could be paralyzed and then you won't be able to protect your family." James shook his head.

"I know," Dean said with a sigh.

"Good, now stand up so I can look at your back." James said hiding his smile, he knew Dean, he'd actually known him for a long time. Truth was, he'd been his doctor a couple times before this, but he never said anything. A few times over the past nine months, he and Dean had gone out for drinks. just prayed that Dean was healed now, because John was driving him crazy about it, but he would never let John take the boys out too soon.

"So, am I healed?"

"Okay bend forward and let me make sure the spine isn't out place or anything,"

After five more minutes James let him put his shirt back on. Dean was a little nervous. He wasn't sure if he'd checked out or not. "You going to keep me in suspense here, or tell me,"

James smiled at him. "The verdict is good, you're clear, but you better not jump straight back into hunting or I will hurt you myself." He smiled at the young hunter. "Oh, and I don't want to see you back in here Dean not like this,"

"I promise," Dean said shaking James hand before he left.

"Well?" Sam asked getting up from where he sat beside Bobby.

"He cleared me," Dean said, "I'm fine, hundred percent better, which reminds me," he said, "who wants to go eat my treat?"

"I'll let you two go ahead. I got some things to do at the garage," Bobby said.

Dean shook his head. "Nope, you're coming too, Singer, trust me without you I couldn't have done this."

Bobby smiled at him finally agreeing as they left the hospital to celebrate Dean's full recovery.

Later that night Dean told his dad he was clear, but he made sure that John knew it was on his terms when he started hunting and what he'd hunt.

"Okay," John agreed, "I guess this means you'll be leaving here soon?"

"I will, but one thing doesn't go the way I want then I got a home here, so does Sammy." Dean said before he left the room.

"I'm sorry Dean," John said in a whisper, but he knew that I would take more time to heal the wounds he'd caused his oldest son.

THE END

I hope you all enjoyed my story and I would like to think all that reviewed this story and I want to think my wonderful beta SciFiRN. You all have been a wonderful help. The following I would like to think for all your reviews an for hanging in there it is finally done. Yeah. If you want more just let me know.

**SciFiRN**

**mlaspike**

**techa4ever**

**BeccaWestlifeAddict**

**zuimar**

**sammygirl1963**


End file.
